Una vida complicada
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: La vida para Mark, nunca fue la normal, después de haberlo perdido todo, y tratar de buscar una salida,Mark busca un escape en la música, pero esta decisión se irá volviendo desalentadora, puesto a que su especie era marginada por el arte, por lo que Mark tendrá que ganarse el respeto de los demás y demostrar que puede cumplir todo lo que se propone.


Buen Día a todos, bueno, este es un fic que va a contar la historia de uno de mis Oc, y tiene en parte relación con mi otro fic 24 Rio, y en parte, también tiene relación con el fic que voy a hacer 24 Rio antecedentes, espero que les agrade.

-En alguna parte del Amazonas vivían una pareja de guacamayos escarlata con su pequeño hijo, era de tarde y la familia de guacamayos se preparaba para almorzar.

¡Mark, hijo!, ahora donde te metiste-Dijo la hembra llamando a su hijo.

Mamá, aquí estoy-Dijo Mark que ya había llegado al nido

Mark, ¿Dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando, me pones preocupada-Dijo la madre a su hijo

Estuve jugando con unos amigos, ma, no te preocupes-Dijo Mark

Está bien hijo, solo te iba a decir de que el almuerzo ya está listo, en un rato para que comas algo-Dijo la madre

Vale, en un rato voy mami-Dijo Mark

-5 minutos después, la familia de guacamayos ya estaba reunida y se disponían a almorzar, para el almuerzo habían recolectado algunos mangos y nueces.

Wow, Flavio, pensé que solo ibas a traer el almuerzo-Dijo la hembra a su pareja

Quise traer algunas cosas más para que quede para mañana, siempre me gusta que tengamos una reserva, no quiero que ustedes nunca se queden sin comer, son lo más preciado que tengo-Dijo Flavio

¿En serio hiciste esto por nosotros?-Preguntó la hembra algo impresionada por el detalle de su macho.

Claro que sí, siempre voy a pensar en el bien para ustedes, jamás dudes de eso Miriam, sabes que te amo, y haría lo que sea por ti y nuestro hijo-Dijo Flavio

-Miriam se queda maravillada con lo que había dicho Flavio, en un momento ambos se quedan mirando tiernamente, ninguno de los dos pudo resistir sus impulsos, en eso sin haberse acordado de que su hijo estaba ahí, se besan, lo que hace que Mark se incomode.

¡Mamá, Papá!, me prometieron que jamás harían eso de nuevo, en serio-Dijo Mark algo asqueado.

Ay, disculpa hijo, se nos había olvidado-Dijo Miriam.

Bueno, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, en serio, es algo asqueroso-Dijo Mark

Un rato iré a buscar algo más para el almuerzo, ya vuelvo-Dijo Miriam

Está bien, yo me quedaré con Mark, ten cuidado-Dijo Flavio, en eso Miriam sale del nido dejando solo a Mark con su padre.

Papá, una pregunta, ¿Por qué siempre tú y mamá paran haciendo eso?, es algo asqueroso-Dijo Mark

Ay hijo, algún día tú conocerás a una chica que te guste y….-En eso Flavio es interrumpido por su hijo que ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

No, ¡Jamás lo haré!, jamás me verás besándome con alguien, es algo raro-Dijo Mark

Hijo, algún día entenderás de que no puedes estar solo toda tu vida, en algún futuro conocerás a la chica ideal con la que puedas formar una familia-Dijo Flavio.

Papi, cambiando un poco el tema, ¿A dónde crees que haya ido mamá?-Preguntó Mark

No sé muy bien, pero dijo que en un rato regresaba-Dijo Flavio.

-Flavio y Mark estuvieron hablando por un rato, hasta que después de unos 3 minutos llegó Miriam.

Miriam, ¿A dónde habías ido?, iba a ir a buscarte, Mark estaba preocupado-Dijo Flavio.

Había ido a traerle algo a nuestro hijo-Dijo Miriam, en eso, le entrega a Mark unos arándanos que había recolectado.

-Mark se pone feliz, al parecer los arándanos eran sus favoritos, y le agradece a su madre.

Gracias mami, eres la mejor-Dijo Mark

De nada hijo, siempre me gusta verte feliz-Dijo Miriam

-En ese momento la familia se dispuso a almorzar, Mark comió los arándanos, mientras que Miriam y Flavio comieron un poco de los mangos y unas nueces.

-Luego de terminar el almuerzo, la familia se puso a pensar en lo que harían el resto del día.

Bueno, hijo, ya que tenemos toda la tarde libre, primero queríamos tu madre y yo, que tú decidas ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer esta tarde?-Preguntó Flavio

¿Podemos ir a la cascada?, si papi-Preguntó Mark

Claro, no veo ¿Por qué no?, ¿Tú que dices Miriam?-Dijo Flavio

Me parece bien, entonces vamos-Dijo Miriam

-En eso la familia de guacamayos se dirigieron a la cascada, aunque todos los días siempre iban ahí, para Mark era su lugar favorito, a él le gustaba jugar en el agua.

-Mark fue el primero en salir del nido para ir a la cascada, siempre se ponía emocionado, mientras que Flavio y Miriam iban detrás de él.

7 minutos después

-La familia de guacamayos había llegado a la cascada cuando en eso Mark se encuentra con dos de sus amigos, así los tres se ponen a jugar el agua mientras que Flavio y Miriam los vigilaban.

Flavio, ¿Crees que nuestro hijo pueda ser feliz siempre?-Preguntó Miriam

Pero, Miriam, ¿A qué te refieres?, si él es feliz con nosotros-Dijo Flavio viendo algo de preocupación en Miriam.

No es nada, es que en parte me preocupo por el bien de nuestro hijo-Dijo Miriam

Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-Dijo Flavio

Flavio, te amo, eres tan tierno cuando te preocupas por mí-Dijo Miriam tiernamente.

Miriam, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, relájate un poco amor, todo va a estar bien-Dijo Flavio

Creo que tienes razón cariño, y creo que ya sé cómo podría relajarme amor-Dijo Miriam con voz coquetona.

Ah, Miriam, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Flavio algo nervioso y sonrojado a la vez, cuando en eso Miriam le da un beso apasionado lo que hace que Flavio se excite.

Ya sabrás de qué se trata pronto-Dijo Miriam con voz coquetona.

2 horas después.

Flavio y Miriam se habían quedado dormidos mientras que Mark jugaba con sus amigos, en eso Mark se fija de que ya se estaba haciendo de tarde y decide avisarles a sus padres, aunque para él era raro de que no lo llamarán, ya que normalmente sus padres lo llamaban cuando ya era tarde, Mark se despidió de sus amigos y fue a donde estaban su padres, para la sorpresa de Mark, sus padres se habían quedado dormidos, Mark trato de pasarles la voz para que se despertarán, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, así que decidió tirarles agua.

¡Ay Mark! , ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué nos tiras agua?-Preguntó Flavio algo molesto.

Discúlpame papi, es que ya se está haciendo tarde, y se habían quedado dormidos, no fue mi intención-Dijo Mark algo arrepentido.

Esté bien hijo, no te preocupes, es mejor que nos hayas despertado, que tienes razón ya es algo tarde, hay que volver-Dijo Miriam

-Ya eran como las 8 de la noche, y la familia de guacamayos volvió a su nido, normalmente a esa hora, Mark ya se iba a dormir, así que Flavio fue el que acostó a Mark, aunque a Mark no le gustaba irse a dormir, a él le gustaba estar despierto toda la noche.

Papá, ¿Por qué me tengo que ir a dormir tan temprano?-Preguntó Mark algo frustrado

Mark, hijo, tienes que dormirte para que no te sientas muy cansado en la mañana, a menos que no quieras acompañarme a recolectar algunas cosas para el desayuno-Dijo Flavio

Está bien, papi, me gusta acompañarte por las mañanas-Dijo Mark

Si lo sé hijo, entonces a dormir-Dijo Flavio acostando a su hijo.

-Después de haber acostado a Mark, Flavio fue a la entrada del nido, cuando en eso Miriam se pone a su costado.

Flavio, ¿Estás bien?, es que te noto algo preocupado-Preguntó Miriam

No es nada, es que estoy algo…..-Flavio no pudo terminar de hablar puesto a que Miriam lo besó tan apasionadamente que terminó excitándose incluso aún más que la última vez

Yo sé que te podría animar guapo-Dijo Miriam con voz seductora, lo que hico que Flavio se ponga aún más nervioso.

Amor, es que hace tiempo que no nos damos un tiempo para nosotros, ya sabes, pasar un rato juntos a solas- Agregó Miriam con una voz coquetona que estaba haciendo que Flavio se excite cada vez más

Bueno, es cierto, sé que ya no pasamos un tiempo juntos, y es que…-Flavio fue nuevamente interrumpido por Miriam quien le da un beso que hace que Flavio ya no pueda resistir más sus impulsos y empiece a dejarse llevar.

Hablas demasiado, sé que quieres volver a esos momentos en que nos demostrábamos nuestro amor, vamos, quiero que me demuestre cuánto me amas-Dijo Miriam con una voz seductora.

-En ese momento, Flavio, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y comienza haciéndole caricias a Miriam, primero comienza besándola en el pico, luego fue bajando besando su cuello, lo que hico que Miriam se valla excitando con cada movimiento que hacía su macho, cuando en eso a Miriam se le ocurrió una idea, y fue con Flavio a una parte del nido algo alejado de donde se encontraba Mark, para que no los descubriera. Cuando llegaron a su escondite dentro del nido, ambos se recostaron.

¿Estás lista?-Preguntó Flavio, Miriam solo se quedó mirándole, para al final silenciarlo con un beso, y en eso Miriam se pone encima de él.

¿Estás listo guapo?, ahora sí quiero que me demuestres cuanto es que me amas-Dijo Miriam con una voz seductora

Yo te amo Miriam, haré lo que sea por ti-Dijo Flavio

Awww, bueno, este es el momento en que quiero que me lo demuestres, tan solo házmelo-Dijo Miriam

(Inicio de una escena algo explícita)

-Flavio comenzó dándole holeadas de placer a su hembra y de ahí fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas que le daba, lo que hacía que Miriam se excite al máximo.

Ummm….ahhhh , si, vamos no pares, ahhhh – Gemía Miriam placenteramente

-Flavio siguió dando embestidas, haciendo que Miriam llegué a su punto máximo de excitación.

Ahhhh…Ahhhhh…. ¡más rápido! …..Ahhhhhh- Miriam seguía gimiendo por todo el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir su macho, pero ella quería más.

-Flavio quiso complacer a su hembra, y cada vez más aumento la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Ahhhhh…..Ahhhh…..Flavio, te amo….Ahhhh-Gemía Miriam

Yo también te amo Miriam, te prometo que este será un momento que jamás olvidarás-dijo Flavio, mientras seguía con las embestidas que cada vez dejaban a Miriam aún más excitada por el placer que sentía.

Ahhhh…..Ahhhhh…Ahhhhhh-Gemía Miriam aún más fuerte, pues ya había llegado a su punto máximo de excitación.

-Flavio había notado que Miriam se estaba excitando al máximo y empezó a dar unas últimas embestidas.

Ahhhhh….Ahhhhhh-Gemía Miriam placenteramente por la intensidad de las embestidas, en ese momento, Flavio da una última embestida.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Gemía largamente Miriam por última vez, pues Flavio ya había terminado.

-Flavio y Miriam se separaron por un momento, ambos habían disfrutado un buen rato.

Flavio, eres el mejor, te amo-Dijo Miriam y en eso ambos besaron.

(Final de escena Explícita)

-Al final, Flavio y Miriam se quedaron dormidos, aunque Miriam se despertó unos minutos después, Miriam se puso a pensar en lo hermosa que era su vida con su familia, Miriam se volvió a dormir pensando de que toda su vida con su familia siempre sería maravillosa, pero lo que Miriam no sabía es que estaría pasando los últimos días con su familia, puesto a lo que pronto sucedería.

-Al día siguiente, la rutina de la familia fue la de siempre, Flavio fue con Mark a recolectar algunos alimentos para el desayuno, Y Miriam se había quedado en el nido mientras regresaban Flavio y Mark.

-Mientras tanto, en el mercado a las afueras del Amazonas, había llegado un grupo de 3 Personas, el líder del grupo fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

Ahí lo ven mis colegas, cuando entremos a la selva y cumplamos nuestro cometido, seremos millonarios-Dijo el jefe del grupo

Jefe, pero que va a pasar cuando capturemos a las aves-Dijo uno de los presentes.

¡Cállate!, nadie debe escuchar nuestro plan, Eso ya se los había comentado, apenas tengamos el paquete, todo será historia-Dijo El jefe del grupo

Apenas vengamos con el equipo, comenzaremos la operación, y luego no dejaremos rastros nuestros, solo quedarán cenizas jejjejeje-Agregó el jefe del grupo con una voz malévola.

-Mientras tanto, Flavio y Mark ya habían regresado al nido, y la familia de guacamayos se dispone a desayunar, Mark eligió comer algunas nueces, y un poco de la piña que había recolectado con su padre, mientras que Miriam y Flavio comieron algunas nueces.

-Cuando la familia terminó de desayunar, Mark quiso ir a jugar con sus amigos, mientras que Flavio decidió salir con Miriam aparentemente para recolectar alimentos para el almuerzo, minutos después Flavio y Miriam salen del nido, aunque a Miriam le parecía raro de que Flavio quisiera recolectar el almuerzo tan temprano.

Flavio, ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para recolectar alimentos para el almuerzo?, en serio, ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Miriam al ver de que se habían desviado del lugar en el que comúnmente recolectaban los alimentos.

Ya verás Amor-Dijo Flavio dejando a Miriam algo emocionada por a donde la llevaría Flavio.

-Mientras tanto, Mark había salido a encontrarse con sus amigos cuando en eso se encuentra con uno de sus amigos, que estaba con alguien más que no conocía, aunque a Mark le pareció raro, decidió ir a saludar a su amigo.

Hola Felipe-Dijo Mark saludando

Ah, Hola Mark, por cierto, te presento a Roberto-Dijo Felipe saludando.

Hola Roberto, es un gusto conocerte-Dijo Mark saludando, en eso ambos, se estrechan las alas.

El gusto es mío-Dijo Roberto.

Y, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Mark sintiéndose algo aburrido.

Eso sí que no lo pensé, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de a qué podrimos jugar?-Preguntó Felipe.

Creo que ya tengo una idea, que tal si hacemos una carrera de acá hasta el final de la selva-Propuso Mark

Pero no crees que sería algo peligroso, por ese lugar es donde pasan los humanos con unos vehículos raros, sería algo peligroso arriesgarnos a que un humano nos vea-Dijo Roberto algo alterado

Pero, Roberto, podríamos ir allá para la carrera, y luego regresarnos rápido, nadie nos notará-Dijo Felipe calmando a Roberto.

Cierto, nadie nos verá, ya deja de preocuparte-Dijo Mark

Bueno, está bien-Dijo Roberto aceptando aunque aún con algo de miedo

-Mientras tanto, Flavio había llevado a Miriam a un lugar especial que quería mostrarle desde mucho, cuando llegaron al lugar, Miriam se maravilló por lo que vio, era un campo lleno de flores y un árbol de donde había nueces de Brasil.

Wow, Flavio, este lugar es hermoso-Dijo Miriam apreciando el paisaje

No tanto como tú amor-Dijo Flavio

Lo…. ¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó Miriam algo nerviosa y a la vez maravillada por lo que le dijo Flavio.

Esta es la verdad Miriam, yo te amo, te amo mucho, yo no te cambiaría por nadie, cada vez que te veo, me enamoro aún más de ti, pero lo que más me alegra es haber podido haber formado una familia contigo, con quien más yo amo-Dijo Flavio

-En eso Miriam no pudo resistir más sus sentimientos y le da un beso apasionado a Flavio para demostrarle también su amor, Miriam jamás pudo pensar de que Flavio fuera tan romántico y a la vez tierno, pues le había dicho lo más lindo que alguien pudo decirle en su vida.

-Mientras tanto; Mark, Felipe y Roberto ya iban a iniciar la carrera, los tres ya se habían puesto en la línea de partida.

Bueno, ya saben las reglas, pues, prácticamente no hay reglas, nomás de que gana el que llegue primero a la meta-Dijo Felipe.

Mejor olvidémonos de hablar y a volar-Dijo Mark ya algo emocionado

Bueno, ¡Ahora!-Gritó Felipe dando inició a la carrera, en eso los tres salen volando disparados.

-La carrera había comenzado y los tres ya habían salido, Felipe fue el que tomó la ventaja puesto a que era el más ágil de los tres, Mark estaba en 2do lugar, e intentaba alcanzar a Felipe, y Roberto se quedaba en tercero, puesto a que él no tenía mucho apuro en ir a un lugar donde podrían verlos los humanos.

¡Vamos, que tan lentos son, no podrán alcanzarme, al parecer seré el que gane esta competencia!-Dijo Felipe al ver a Mark y a Roberto detrás de él.

¡No te confíes mucho, que ya verás que te alcanzaré!, ¡Vamos Roberto, si es que quieres ganar primero tendrás que pasarme!-Dijo Mark decidido a alcanzar a Felipe, mientras que Roberto cada vez se sentía más asustado al llegar a la meta.

-Mientras tanto, Flavio y Miriam ya estaban regresando al nido después de pasar un momento juntos, cuando llegaron al nido, Flavio decidió ya ir a recolectar los alimentos para el almuerzo como era costumbre.

Miriam, iré a buscar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, ya regreso-Dijo Flavio.

Está bien Amor-Dijo Miriam, en eso Flavio sale del nido a recolectar el almuerzo.

-Apenas Flavio salió del nido, Miriam también decidió salir del nido, aunque ella en el camino se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Flavio, en cuanto la amaba, cuando en eso sin darse cuenta termina chocándose con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Ay, disculpa, es, espera un momento, ¿Karen?-Se preguntó Miriam al ver a la otra guacamaya

Ay, Miriam, ¿Eres tú?, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la guacamaya aunque algo adolorida por el golpe.

Karen, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Miriam

Bien, y ¿A ti como te va?-Preguntó Karen

Muy bien, todo con mi familia me está yendo de maravilla-Dijo Miriam

Qué bien, por cierto, justo estaba yendo a verte, que tenía que decirte algo-Dijo Karen

¿Qué ibas a decirme?-Preguntó Miriam

Es que quería invitarte a ti y a Flavio a una fiesta que va a haber en el centro, a ver si te animabas, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo Karen

Me parece muy bien, el problema es que quisiera ir, pero no puedo dejar solo a Mark-Dijo Miriam algo dudosa en ir a la fiesta.

Ah, Entiendo, pero bueno, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde es, más bien, ya tengo que irme, olvide hacer algunas cosas-Dijo Karen

Está bien, nos vemos luego-Dijo Miriam despidiéndose, en eso Karen se va volando y Miriam decide volver a su nido.

-Mientras tanto; Felipe, Roberto y Mark, ya estaban llegando a la meta de la carrera, Mark había logrado alcanzar a Felipe, pero todavía no había logrado pasarlo.

Esto no se va a acabar aquí-Dijo Felipe ya algo cansado.

Vamos, ahora quién ganará-Dijo Mark

-Felipe y Mark ya iban a llegar a la meta, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, cuando en eso ambos terminan pasando la meta al mismo tiempo, lo que causa la frustración por parte de Felipe.

Al parecer, te arruiné el plan-Dijo Mark algo bromista.

La próxima no será así, yo ganaré, y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Roberto?-Preguntó Felipe, en eso Roberto aparece.

Hasta que llegaste-Dijo Mark

Bien, ya llegamos, ahora volvamos-Dijo Roberto algo desesperado por volver

En un rato regresamos, primero hay que disfrutar del panorama-Dijo Felipe

Aunque, Felipe, yo si ya tengo que volver, mis padres se van a preocupar si no llego, nos vemos luego-Dijo Mark

Está bien, nos vemos luego Mark-Dijo Felipe despidiéndose, en eso, Mark emprende vuelo para volver a su nido.

-Mientras tanto, Flavio ya había regresado al nido, aunque se pone algo preocupado al no encontrar a Miriam en el nido, así que decidió ir a buscarla, cuando en eso Miriam llega al nido.

Miriam, ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupado-Dijo Flavio algo aliviado por encontrar a Miriam.

Flavio, no te preocupes, estoy bien, mas bien, tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Miriam tratando de pensar en como le diría lo de la fiesta.

Miriam,¿Todo esta bien?- Preguntó Flavio

Si, nomas tenia que decirte que, cuando sali , me encontré con Karen, tal vez la recuerdes, y ella nos invito a una fiesta que se dará esta tarde-Dijo Miriam

Con gusto iríamos , pero el problema es que Mark se quedaría solo en el nido-Dijo Flavio preocupándose en lo que pasaría con Mark si es que decidían ir.

Eso es lo que le había dicho, y le dije que lo pensariamos bien-Dijo Miriam

Tendríamos que hablar con Mark, que no me gusta que se quede solo, mejor lo hablamos luego con Mark, y luego vemos-Dijo Flavio tratando de buscar una solución, puesto a que él también quería ir para pasar un tiempo con Miriam.

\- Justo en ese momento había llegado Mark y la familia se disponía a almorzar, aunque durante todo el rato, Flavio y Miriam se pusieron a pensar en como le dirían a su hijo lo de la fiesta y como se lo tomaría, ya que él siempre pasaba la tarde con ellos y no querían que se sintiera mal por tener que dejarlo solo, al terminar el almuerzo, Flavio y Miriam se armaron de valor y llamaron a Mark para contarle.

Hijo, un rato tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo-Dijo Flavio llamando a Mark

Si papi, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mark

Hijo, queríamos decirte que si nos podrías disculpar, es que esta tarde vamos a salir a solas tu madre y yo, y es que no podremos estar contigo esta tarde- Dijo Flavio algo nervioso al no saber como afectaría a su hijo.

\- Al principio, Mark se puso un poco triste al saber que se quedaría solo, pero luego empezó a comprender de que sus padres necesitaban un tiempo para ellos.

Esta bien papi, es que...-Dijo Mark tratando disimular su tristeza, en eso Miriam abraza a su hijo para poder consolarlo, pues la noticia le había afectado.

Hijo, pero te puedo prometer algo- Dijo Flavio tratando de consolar a su hijo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Mark aunque un poco triste

Te prometo que mañana pasaremos todo el dia juntos, solo disculpanos esta vez hijo-Dijo Flavio

-Mark al escuchar la propuesta de su padre, se pone contento, ya que jamás había pasado todo un día con sus padres, solo salían en las tardes.

Esta bien papi-Dijo Mark aceptando la propuesta.

Bueno, ya vamos a salir con tu madre, nomás no hagas locuras jajajajaja-Dijo Flavio bromeando.

Está bien papi-Dijo Mark, en eso Miriam y Flavio salieron del nido para ir a la fiesta.

-Mientras tanto, Mark se puso a pensar en lo que haría mientras que sus padres no estaban, aunque no se le había ocurrido nada, pero estaba decidido a buscar algo en que entretenerse.

14 minutos después

Flavio y Miriam ya habían llegado al centro donde era la fiesta, donde fueron recibidos por Karen, quien los invitó a pasar, el ambiente en la fiesta se veía tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad no duraría mucho, pues lo mejor estaba a punto de comenzar, en la fiesta estaban de invitados especiales, algunos de los mejores talentos en canto de la selva, en eso, uno de los guacamayos se pone en frente para dar inicio con el primer número musical.

¡Qué tal gente!, ¡¿Están listos?!-Preguntó el guacamayo seguido de los gritos de la multitud.

¡Pues que esto comience!-Dijo el guacamayo dando inició a la fiesta cuando en eso se pone en frente del escenario el cantante que iba a presentar el primer número, en eso se empieza a escuchar la melodía.

(Les dejo el link de la canción para que puedan escucharla: watch?v=F7_6UfOXju4 )

-La canción había comenzado, y el guacamayo que cantaba fue el que dio la sorpresa, el guacamayo era de habla portuguesa, por lo que la canción se hizo en su idioma, y otros guacamayos que estaban detrás de él tacaban algunos de los instrumentos para darle ritmo a la canción, en ese momento, todo el público se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música, pues todas las aves de Brasil siempre disfrutaban de la samba, y así la fiesta fue explotando, aunque Flavio y Miriam aún no se habían animado todavía a bailar, Miriam estaba disfrutando más de escuchar la música que de bailar, hasta que en un momento Flavio decidió sacar a bailar a Miriam para el siguiente número musical.

(Link de la segunda pista musical: watch?v=TGtWWb9emYI)

-Para esta pista, habían salido a cantar una pareja de guacamayos amarillos, Flavio había sacado a bailar a Miriam para esa pista, en todo ese momento, Miriam estuvo viendo como Flavio se desenvolvía en el baile, Miriam en ese momento empezó a sentirse más atraída hacia Flavio, ya que hace tiempo que ella no veía el lado tierno y divertido de Flavio.

\- Miriam y Flavio estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, puesto que ambos pudieron sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento que los unió la vez que se conocieron

4 Horas después.

-La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, pero no sin antes concluir con una última pista musical.

En eso, el último cantante subió al escenario.

¡Bueno gente, esta fiesta está llegando a su fin!, pero no sin antes haber cantado una canción para algunas parejas que han estado presentes esta tarde, para ustedes, mi público, les dedico está canción-Dijo el guacamayo, cuando en eso comenzó a sonar la melodía.

(Link de la última canción: watch?v=mnacfHYmigU&amp;index=194&amp;list=WL)

-Apenas empezó la canción, Miriam y Flavio se sintieron más atraídos, la canción le hizo recordar más a Miriam el día en que Flavio y ella se conocieron, en eso, Flavio sacó a bailar a Miriam, ambos durante toda la canción ambos se sintieron tan unidos como la primera vez que se conocieron, durante la canción, Miriam pudo ver en Flavio todo el precio y amor que tenía por ella, cuando la canción estuvo a punto de terminar, ambos pudieron sentir su amor el uno del otro, ambos se quedaron viendo, ninguno de ellos pudo resistir lo que sentía por el otro, así que justo antes de que terminara la canción ambos se besan demostrando así el amor mutuo que sentían.

12 minutos después.

-La fiesta ya había acabado, y pues Miriam y Flavio habían disfrutado de poder ir juntos, ambos se fueron para regresar al nido, cuando en eso encuentran a Mark que se había quedado dormido, así que Flavio intenta despertarlo.

Mark, despierta-Dijo Flavio tratando de despertar a Mark

Ah, papi, regresaron-Dijo Mark algo adormilado.

-En eso Flavio acuesta a Mark, ya que era muy tarde, aunque lo que Flavio o sabía, es que esa sería la última vez que acostaría a su hijo, por lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Descansa, hijo-Dijo Flavio acostando a Mark

Está bien papi, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Mark.

-En eso, Flavio va a donde estaba Miriam, que también ya estaba algo cansada.

Flavio, este fue el mejor día que tuve, y lo mejor fue pasarlo contigo, te amo-Dijo Miriam

Miriam, yo también te amo, y disfrute mucho estando a tu lado-Dijo Flavio.

-En eso Flavio y Miriam se quedan dormidos, pues ese había sido el mejor día que tuvieron, pero lo que ignoraban era de que toda esa felicidad se esfumaría en unas horas….

Bueno, hasta aquí llego con el primer capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, para que esta nueva historia pueda continuar y mejorar, hasta la próxima.


End file.
